


Staking Her Claim

by intabularasa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, I dunno how to tag things, Jealousy, Public Display of Affection, expect more willow and tara fics lmao, i watched buffy in 8th grade before i wrote fic and i just rewatched it so, yes i know that i'm 20 years late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intabularasa/pseuds/intabularasa
Summary: Some girl flirts with Tara at a party and Willow suddenly is large with the butch.





	Staking Her Claim

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short i just thought it was cute
> 
> takes place during 5x15, I Was Made To Love You  
> basically picks up with dialogue from the episode and shows what happens in between then and spike getting tossed through the window

“Somehow I don’t think a girl that looks like that is gonna be lonely for too long.”

“Definitely not.”

Tara’s glare makes Willow backtrack, “Oh, not me!” Tara crosses her arms over her chest, inducing a WillowBabble. “I was just saying a- pretty girl like that, there’s always someone… lurkin’ around lookin’ for some action.” Willow nods at her explanation even as she knows that those blue eyes are still shooting daggers at her.

Tara only continues to glare at her girlfriend, eyebrow raised and fighting back a smirk. She loves teasing her girl, WillowBabble is one of her favorite things. When she sees Willow looking down, around, and back at her with a guilty expression, the blonde finally caves.

She relaxes her posture and lets her smirk break through, running a hand down Willow’s arm, “Sweetie, breathe. I’m only teasing you.”

Willow’s eyes go wide and her mouth falls open, “Hey!”

Tara giggles, “I’m sorry, love. I just think it’s so cute when you get all flustered.”

Behind her, Xander and Anya watch the exchange with matching amused smirks. Well, until Anya looks towards her boyfriend and says, “Cute. But Xander you’re not getting an orgasm tonight. I don’t like you ogling other women,” And the smirk drops from his face.

Willow grins, “Na, na, na-na, na!”

Tara rolls her eyes and grabs Willow’s hand, “Very mature, honey. Can we dance now?”

The redhead smiles and lets herself be lead towards the makeshift dance floor. Tara’s hands intertwine with Willow’s as they find the rhythm, bopping and swaying together. Their eyes lock and they giggle, both knowing that they aren’t much for the fast-paced dancing but not really caring. If they’re together, they’re having fun and that’s what matters. 

* * *

Tara leans back against a wall near the snack table, catching her breath after dancing- a bit too enthusiastically in her opinion- with her girlfriend. Willow had gone to get them both drinks and Tara had hoped to find Xander and Anya still lingering in the snack area. No such luck.

Lingering anyway, opting to stay in the area she told Willow she’d be in, she tries to catch a glimpse of the red hair she knows to be making its way towards the drinks. She’s just caught sight of her goal when someone steps into her view. Tara blinks, refocusing to take in the woman who’d stepped before her.

She’s a bit taller than Tara, around Willow’s height and she’s got long brown hair that falls almost to her waist. She has a pretty face, Tara notes. In a conventional sort of way.

Still confused as to why this girl has come up to her without speaking, Tara stutters through a greeting, “Um… h-hi?”

The woman smiles slowly in a clear attempt to be enticing. Well… Clear to everyone who isn’t Tara. “Hi. I’m Chris,” Chris stretches out her hand and Tara reluctantly takes it, shifting uncomfortably when Chris holds it for a second too long to be an average handshake.

She realizes, slower than she should have given the girl’s tone and body language, that she’s being flirted with. Her mouth immediately forms into a dismissive smile, “Nice to meet you.” Her tone is polite and she turns to scan the crowd after she speaks.

Chris dips her head to the side, trying to catch the blonde’s eyes, “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

Tara blushes and avoids eye contact, “Uh- Tara.”

“Nice to meet you, Uh- Tara,” Chris is grinning, clearly proud of herself for the flirtation. But Tara suddenly wants the wall she’s leaning against to swallow her whole. She can handle the unwanted advances but having her stutter pointed out like that never fails to make her feel small.

When Tara only smiles and ducks her head, Chris persists. She places a hand against the wall near Tara’s right shoulder and leans in close despite the blonde having turned away, “Cool party, huh?”

“Awesome party,” Tara peers behind Chris and is grateful to see Willow stood there, two solo cups in hand and a hard edge to her expression, a look that Tara isn’t familiar with.

Chris pulls back, just slightly. “I was kind of talking to Tara, here.”

Willow nods and her demeanor shifts just slightly. It’s enough for Tara to notice. The corner of the redhead’s lips tips up just slightly in a smile that’s somewhere between fake and smug.

“I know,” Willow places one of the cups into Tara’s hand and then slips in between the two. She uses her now free hand to cup Tara’s cheek and presses a soft, lingering kiss to familiar lips. She pulls away with a quick peck and meets Tara’s eyes, pointedly ignoring the brunette who had since pulled back a few steps. “Are you having fun talking to your new friend, baby?”

Tara bites down her smirk and nods silently, never taking her eyes off of Willow.

Chris lets out a little huff of a laugh and nods, seeming almost impressed by the possessive display, “Nice to meet you, Tara,” she says just before she turns and disappears into the crowd.

Tara shakes her head at Willow but her signature lopsided grin is on her face, making her amusement at the situation perfectly clear. “What was that about?”

Willow fiends innocence, “Hm? What was what?”

“You know what.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about.”

Tara rolls her eyes, pushing the redhead slightly but then grabbing her hip to make sure she doesn’t go too far, “You know what! You went all possessive, marking your ‘territory’.”

“Marking your territory usually means-” Tara’s playful glare cuts Willow off. She sighs, conceding, “Okay, yeah. I dunno I saw that girl flirting with you and I just got so… And I wasn’t trying to- I mean you looked uncomfortable so I wanted to help you out. And she was clearly not backing down and really I can’t even blame her because, I mean, look at you. But I didn’t mean to- You aren’t my ‘territory’! You’re just… my girl, y’know? And I guess I got kind of…”

“Jealous.”

Willow sighs again, heavier this time as she nods, “Yeah.”

Tara smiles and brings her hand up, using her fingertips to tip Willow’s chin upwards and encourage those green eyes to meet hers. “I didn’t hate it.”

Red curls bob slightly when Willow tips her head to the side, “You didn’t?” Tara smiles softly, shaking her head slightly. “Bu-but I went all possessive with the territory and the kissing!”

Tara giggles, “Yeah, you did. But I know that you didn’t mean it in a ‘claiming’ sort of way. You just wanted to make it known that we’re together, right?” Willow nods. “That’s a big deal. It wasn’t too long ago that we were hiding in my dorm room, barely holding hands in public.”

Willow smiles and presses a soft kiss to Tara’s lips, “Yeah, I’m pretty much over that.”

“Mm-hm. I noticed,” Tara goes in for another quick kiss, “I like it.”

“I never figured you for the PDA, Miss Maclay.”

“And I never figured you to be large with the butch, Miss Rosenberg.”

Willow blushes and dips her head, prompting another giggle from her girlfriend. “You’re really not upset that I went sorta cavewoman for a second there?”

“I’m really not upset,” Tara grabs Willow’s waistband and tugs her even closer, “I like that you want people to know I’m yours, that you’re mine. It makes baby bats in my stomach- good ones- to know that you don’t want anyone else touching me.”

Grinning, the redhead leans forward and presses a light kiss to Tara’s ear, “Good. Because I’m the only one who gets to touch you.”

The breath against her ear combined with the words makes Tara shiver. She smirks, turning her head enough to whisper back, “In that case… Maybe we should go home so you can prove it.”


End file.
